otogifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pokku1356/"The Spirits' Doll Festival" Event Log
Ranking= Rank: 1,981 Points: 254,893 Rank: 4,270 Points: 188,180 Rank: 2,391 Points: 443,073 |-|Item Use= Total Items Used: 8 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 465 Perk Up Potions Hishi Mochi Count: 22,829 ---- FH Item Use: Items Used: 5 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 300 Perk Up Potions Hishi Mochi Count: 9,908 ---- SH Item Use: Items Used: 3 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 165 Perk Up Potions Hishi Mochi Count: 12,921 |-|Claimed= Undine Thumb.png|link=Undine|x5 Magic Mirror Thumb.png|link=Magic Mirror|x5 Minister Ichikami Thumb.png|link=Minister Ichikami|x3 Odairi Thumb.png|link=Odairi|x1 Witch Ravenna Thumb.png|link=Witch Ravenna|x5 Ohina Thumb.png|link=Ohina|x2 |-|Log= Day 1: Chapter 3 Battle 3-4 Hishi Mochi Count: 788 Items Used: 1 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 0 Perk Up Potions Day 2: Chapter 5 Battle 5-4 Hishi Mochi Count: 2,261 Items Used: 1 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 79 Perk Up Potions Day 3: Complete Hishi Mochi Count: 3,499 Items Used: 1 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 70 Perk Up Potions Day 4: Complete Hishi Mochi Count: 4,227 Items Used: 0 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 0 Perk Up Potions Day 5: Complete Hishi Mochi Count: 1,081 (exchanged 5k) Items Used: 0 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 26 Perk Up Potions Day 6: Complete Hishi Mochi Count: 1,884 Items Used: 1 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 4 Perk Up Potions Day 7: Complete Hishi Mochi Count: 4,908 Items Used: 1 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 121 Perk Up Potions Day 8: Complete Hishi Mochi Count: 613 (exchanged 5k) Items Used: 0 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 0 Perk Up Potions Day 9: Complete Hishi Mochi Count: 1,696 Items Used: 0 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 0 Perk Up Potions Day 10: Complete Hishi Mochi Count: 2,810 Items Used: 1 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 0 Perk Up Potions Day 11: Complete Hishi Mochi Count: 3,461 Items Used: 0 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 0 Perk Up Potions Day 12: Complete Hishi Mochi Count: 4,213(exchanged 5k) Items Used: 1 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 165 Perk Up Potions Day 13: Complete Hishi Mochi Count: 1,202 (exchanged 5k) Items Used: 1 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 0 Perk Up Potions Day 14: Complete Hishi Mochi Count: 2,829 Items Used: 0 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 0 Perk Up Potions |-|Notes= event page! helpers? i wish omg SCARLET STAND PLS SNOW WHITE PLS exchanged for snow white ;o; scarlet stand pleASE okay so will the legacy of screwing up continue so we can all get 500 free hishi mochis tune in next time on the next episiode of- wait what? the show is canceled? aw man okay okay neW GAME PLAN bare minimum for fh to get ohina then wait till helpers come out to spam the heck for ravenna lmao, undecided if im going for mlb or not on another note U KNOW WHO SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE RANKING AWARD????? ODAIRI LIKE WHO DECIDED THIS HUH???? give me ur address, i just wanna talk *screAMS IN EVERY LANGUAGE BC OHINA IS LITERALLY THE OBSESSIVE GF MEME* ---- FH cut off: 252,028 exactly SH cut off: 261,899 exactly TR cut off: around 351k (for 5k) ---- Start LVL: 120 END LVL: 128 Category:Blog posts